Lost and Separated (Will Fanfiction)
by ClaryRuePotter
Summary: What if Will didn't die? What if he instead wakes up outside the fence in a war ridden country? What will happen when the people outside want to get to the factions? Will Christina and Will get back in contact? Or will they be forever separated?


**Will's POV**

I enter the dining hall excitement flooding through my veins. Tonight I will find out just how high I placed throughout the Dauntless initiates. More importantly though is if we both make it I think as my eyes catch Christina. She smiles at my presence as I slide in beside her and Zeke.

While she starts up a conversation with Tris, Zeke offers me a dark bottle containing god knows what in it. I quickly wave it away. The stuff that that guy drinks is strong. Never again am I making the mistake of drinking anything Uriah or Zeke offers me.

"Where did you go? Everyone else went back to the dormitory," I hear Christina ask Tris.

All the initiates ended up in the dormitory after going through our fear landscapes. With the thought of finding out if tonight would be our last in Dauntless and being through our fear landscapes alone was enough to have everyone on edge. It was weird not having Tris there. It literally took her no time to go through her landscape. Rumors have it that she only has seven fears. That is one of the lowest amounts ever.

Though she may overshadow us all I'm glad we're friends. Who knew a Stiff could be cut out for dauntless?

Tris replies, "I just wandered around, I was too nervous to talk to everyone else about it."

Now that is simply lame excuse. There is no way she was just walking around by herself. Knowing Tris she probably snuck off to do something. That we won't find out until later when she decides to tell us. That is, if she decides to tell us.

Tris has a good reason to go off though. She had the least amount of fears and everyone was talking about her. After all she did from abnegation and they aren't use to that kind of attention. Though I can't deny that I don't feel a little bit of jealous of her skills.

Christina says with a bit of jealousy in her voice, "You have no reason to be nervous. I turned around to talk to Will for one second, and you were already done." She shakes her head saying this.

Tris thinks for a bit looking down at her shirt before shrugging and saying, "What job are you going to pick?"

The jobs are something else pressed down on us. After we make it through our ranking will determine when will get to choose our jobs. I can only hope to place higher than the majority of the initiates to become a Dauntless-leader-in training. There are two main reasons why I want that job. One is because I actually want to be a leader here. Some one other people will look up to. The other reason is simply so some idiot like Peter won't get it. Him being in charge will only lead to trouble. Guaranteed.

"I'm thinking I might want a job like Four's. Training initiates," Christina says. "Scaring the living daylights out of them. You know, fun stuff. What about you?"

Typical Christina. Going for a job where she will be allowed to be harsh to her suburbanites. That's one of the many reasons why I love her though. She's tough. She's not going to run from her problems. Who cares if she may scare me just a little bit.

Tris takes a few minutes to reply to the question. She, probably like others, was probably too busy focusing on getting through the initiation process, not leaving to much thought about what would happen if she made it. I however have planned this out before I even decided to transfer. I am erudite through and through.

"I guess… I could be an ambassador to the other factions," She finally says. "I think being a transfer would help me."

"I was so hoping you would say Dauntless-leader-in-training," Christina sighs. "Because that's what Peter wants. He couldn't shut up about it in the dorm earlier."

The last thing any of us would want is for Peter to ever gain power. Ever.

"And it's what I want," I add into the conversation. "Hopefully I ranked higher than him . . . oh, and all the other Dauntless-born initiates. Forgot about them." I groan realizing instantly that the odds are not in my favor this time. "Oh God. This is going to be impossible."

My odds of ever getting that job just dropped dramatically. There was a chance that I could be ranked high amongst the transfers but there is no way that the Dauntless-born did worse than me.

Just as I'm about to start beating myself up about it Tris says, "No it isn't." While Christina grabs my hand, her fingers lacing with mine. Like two pieces of a puzzle fitting together perfectly. I squeeze her hand, feeling better.

Christina then leans towards Tris, "Question," She says. "The leaders who were watching your fear landscape . . . they were laughing about something."

Tris bites her lip hard. "Oh?" She says trying to hide something. "I'm glad my terror amuses them."

"Any idea which obstacle it was?" Christina presses. Normally I would step in, seeing as Tris was obviously uncomfortable. But I wanted to know the answer as well.

"No," She replies while continuing to bite the inside of her mouth.

"You're _lying_," Christina says. It's sometimes creepy how she can do that. "You always bite the inside of your cheek when you lie. It's your tell."

Instantly Tris stops chewing her cheek.

"Will's is pinching his lips together, if it makes you feel better," She adds.

Well damn. She is good. Kind of creepy. I cover my mouth the second she says that though.

"Okay, fine. I was afraid of . . . intimacy," She says timidly.

"Intimacy," Christina repeats. "Like . . . sex?"

As Tris tenses up it takes all I have not to burst out laughing. First, Tris being so afraid of that, that it was in her fear landscape was hilarious. The fact that Christina had to ask what it meant made it even funnier. Tris looks like she wants to kill Christina and I burst out laughing.

"What was that like?" Christina asks. "I mean , did someone just . . . try to do it with you? Who was it? Christina's questions make Tris look even more uncomfortable.

"Oh, you know. Faceless . . . unidentifiable male," She replies. The quickly after," How were your moths?"

"You promised you would never tell!" Christina cries out, smacking Tris on the arm.

"Moths," I say. "You're afraid of moths?" I question her, thinking it was some kind of joke.

"Not just a cloud of moths," She explains, "Like . . . a swarm of them. Everywhere. All those wings and legs and . . . " Shuddering she stops talking, shaking her head.

"Terrifying," I say in mock seriousness. "That's my girl. Tough as cotton balls." Oh Christina, such a silly fear.

"Oh, shut up." Is all the response I get.

Out of nowhere a microphone squeals loudly. Tris and Christina clap their hands over their ears. I search for a source and see Eric, tapping a microphone with his fingers. That little rat. I tap Christina on the shoulder and point to Eric. Once everyone quiets down, he clears his throat and begins.

"We aren't big on speeches here. Eloquence is for Erudite," He says. The whole crowd laughs , including me. The weird thing though is that he was once Erudite as well. I used to see him all the time in the library. Though that joke contained more hatred than anyone realized. "so I'm going to keep this short. It's a new year, and we have a new pack of initiates. And a slightly smaller pack of new members. We offer them our congratulations."

The minute the word congratulations leaves his lips the crowd erupts into pounding of table tops. The noise makes a vibrating feeling pass over me and I grin. I belong here no matter what the results say.

"We believe in bravery. We believe in taking action. We believe in freedom from fear and in acquiring the skills to force the bad out of our world so that the good ones prosper and thrive. If you also believe in those things we welcome you."

Woops and more pounding erupt from around us. I can't help but let a grin on my face because I know that the three of us all believe in those things.

"Tomorrow, in their first act as members, our top ten initiates will choose their professions, in the order of how they are ranked," Eric says. "The rankings, I know, are what everyone is really waiting for. They are determined by a combination of three scores-the first, from the combat stage of training; the second, from the simulation stage; and the third, from the final examination, the fear landscape. The rankings will appear on the screen behind me."

Once he finally finishes his speech the first name appeared on screen. It was a piscture of Tris accompanied by her name.

A grin spreads across her face as it sinks in. I wrap my arms around her giving her a bear hug. Cheering, laughing and shouting fill the air.

Christina is pointing at the screen with wide eyes that are filled with tears.

Tris

Uriah

Lynn

Marlene

Peter

Will

Christina

Damn it Peter stays and placed higher than me. Oh well. I still got a good ranking, with Christina right behind me. Any seed of doubt that I had slips away and I'm left with pure joy.

Uriah comes up behind Tris and they start sharing congratulations.

I grab Christina and pull her over to me. "Congratulations Christina!" I exclaim, pulling her into a hug.

"You too!" She replies pulling me in for a kiss. In that moment I loose myself. All the shouting and pounding slip away. All that matters is that we will be together forever now.

Gasping for breath, we both pull away. Neither of us looks away from the other though. Gazing into Christina's eyes I fall for her all over again.

"Who else made it?" She asks me.

I turn to look at the screen. The three other names I don't recognize. The two that I do though are Molly and Drew. They came in eleventh and twelfth.

"Well Molly and Drew didn't," I tell her happily.

However she's no longer paying attention to me. Rather Tris and Four making out. I stare at them in shock. Tris suddenly pulls away staring wide eyed at Four. Then she turns and sees us staring with our mouths hanging open. She turns back to Four though and I turn back to Christina.

"Did she just…?" I ask her.

"Yeah . . . I thought there was something up between the two of them," She replies simply.

It so must be a girl thing. If it were anyone else I would assume they had something to do with their placing but not Tris. The way they kissed it was obvious they were meant for each other. It still doesn't change the weird factor though.

"Want a drink?" I ask Christina.

"Sure," She says with a smile.

We turn and head off to get a drink, congrats flying towards us. The party lasts a while blurring together. All that I can remember is kissing Christina, sneaking off to a room together and turning in later instantly falling asleep.

I wake up to my heart racing in a strange room with my head pounding. I look around the room.

Where the hell am I?

_**So this is my new fanfiction! And my first one here! I hope you like it! Feel free to review or like! The story line is going to follow a bit of insurgent and possibly allegiant. I don't know yet but it won't be for a while yet! **_

_**Thanks for reading! **_

_**~ClaryRuePotter**_


End file.
